The Elephant
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: So in this case the elephant isn't content to sit in the room, it must dance forcefully, crushing the other inhabitants every time its clumsy feet hit the floor." Artemis and Holly deal with the awkwardness that ensues after The Time Paradox.


The Elephant

_How does one handle a situation like this? _Holly wondered as she stepped through the open door. _I've never heard of anything quite like it._  
Artemis led her to the dining room, chattering lightly. His hand helped lift her onto the chair that's seat was almost level with her head.  
There were no suggestive touches with them, no casual brushes that ended with blushing and heightened desires. Holly was too old, she had experienced it before. She knew how to deal with it now. Artemis was too in control, never letting his emotions and wants get a single step ahead of his logic.  
They were too comfortable with each other for that anyways. In fact, they were simply too comfortable with each other for comfort.  
This wasn't the average budding relationship, maybe because its growth was halted in its tracks by reality so early on. So their awkwardness was a different sort.  
It was in their words. Everything they said was guarded; neither dared to pay a compliment for fear that it may be taken the wrong way.  
Tea was poured and Holly drank it with bitter resignation. The taste of pollutants was strong, even with the Fowls' advanced cleaning system.  
"So how's the project?" Holly inquired.  
"It's going great; actually, I've almost got it figured out."  
"You're a couple thousand years late, mud man."  
Their banter was harsher now. Both tried franticly to push the other away.  
_We're both masochists, _Holly thought, _always coming back for more. _  
Of course, they knew that there was fondness behind it all.  


Artemis was narcissistic enough to believe that Holly loved him. Holly was optimistic enough to hope for the best case scenario and let a little of her love shine through.  
_So in this case, _Holly thought, _the elephant isn't content to sit in the room, it must dance forcefully, crushing the other inhabitants every time its clumsy feet hit the floor. _  
The elephant that was **THE** kiss never would go away. Holly was distinctly aware of _that. _Talking about it would only cause them to try and reason it out and find a solution.  
They would be like the six blind men of Indostan, feeling the animal, as clueless as can be, never understanding what the other was "seeing". And this beast would be thrashing about wildly. It was dangerous to even approach it. They were too different, their perspectives were kilometres apart.  
So the elephant might as well go unmentioned. This way they could at least pretend normalcy, going about their day to day life, pretending that the jibes didn't hurt and acting as if their cautious conversations were as fun as they used to be. Holly was certain that she would mention it someday, but she didn't see the need to do so any time soon.  
"I'm trying it out tomorrow."  
Holly looked up in surprise. "Will it work?"  
"I'm fairly certain," he said curtly, almost offended that she could doubt his genius, "I'll be the first human to create a time machine."  
That wasn't what he was excited about. He was the first human to do a lot of things. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't achieving any sort of scientific feat. The fairies have traveled through time for years. Holly searched his face for the real reason for this machine, and she didn't like what she saw.  
His eyes were shadowed and grim. His mouth was set. He looked engaged in his thoughts, as if they were moving much too quickly for her to follow. He was there, in the room with her, but he was also elsewhere, in the future, or maybe, in this case, the past. She had seen that look minutes before he informed her that they would have to cut off Jon Spiro's thumb. There was guilt there, but triumph too. 

He had a plan.  
Holly felt dread build in the pit of her stomach. It looked like the elephant was going to be the least of her worries.

**AN: This was a short little fic I wrote in response to a question that an e-friend of mine, Meova, wrote on Fangathering. So it didn't take me long (about as long as a forum post usually takes). Therefore everything is welcome, flames, crit, pointless reviews. I can't say that I'm too proud of it, but it doesn't hurt to post it up. So review please. I'll give you cookies. I haven't been getting ANY reviews for some of my fics lately, and that's depressing me. D: **

**But it's not about the reviews, right? :D Still, it's my birthday is tomorrow, so reviews would be appreciated. ;)**  
_**  
**_


End file.
